What Makes You Beautiful
"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and Just Dance Wii U. Background The background is like a white/pink panel floor with squares. There's also stars at the back and lights that turn on/off at certain moments. At some parts of the choreograph, you can see sparks coming out from the floorless parts. Dancers The characters resemble all the members from One Direction except Niall Horan. In the song are all the coaches wearing suits, with the only difference being the color of the shoes, bow tie and flip side of the suits. 'P1' *Very short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Magenta high top shoes and tie. *Resembles Liam Payne 'P2' *Curly black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Turquoise high top shoes and bow tie. *Resembles Zayn Malik 'P3' *Short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Red high top shoes and bow tie *Resembles Harry Styles 'P4' *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Purple high top shoes and tie *Resembles Louis Tomlinson whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_1_big.png|P1 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_2_big.png|P2 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_3_big.png|P3 whatmakesyoubeautiful_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme *Light blue hair *An identical coat to the normal coaches *White shirt *Cherry pink bow tie *Cherry pink platform shoes *Black leggings. Gold Moves ''Classic There is only one Gold Move in the Classic routine. Only Gold Move: Simply punch. P1 and P4 punch upward while P2 and P3 punch downward. What Makes You Beautiful GM.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme The Extreme routine has 6''' Gold Moves'. '''Gold Moves 1 & 2:' Put your left hand on your right hand and push them to the lower right. Gold Moves 3 & 4: Kick your right leg backward and bring both hands down in a circle. Gold Move 5: Quickly punch the air thrice. Gold Move 6: 'Fall to the ground with your legs backward and raise both hands in a triangle. This is the final move for the routine. What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 6.png|Gold Move 6 Mashup ''What Makes You Beautiful ''has a Mashup which is available on all platforms on Just Dance 4. Dancers ''(No repeats): *Step By Step (JD) *That's The Way (I Like It) (JD) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) Puppet Master Mode ''What Makes You Beautiful ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) * Punch For Peace/Push Away/Crack It/Outlaw Hitch * Sporty Nerd/Night Nurse/Slap My Thigh/Beat It * Chainsaw/Zombie Twist/Outrage/Sweet Heartbeat * Pineapple Push/Tribal Magic/Step In Style/Rock Star * Kick Off/Swinging Snap/Mime Clapping/Spy Power * Hook/Jungle Jive/Latina Waves/Staggered Waves * Going Nowhere/Catch It/Flirty Skirt/Happy Talk * Macho Lasso/Candyfloss/Techno Break/Cyber Circle * Mod Poses/Rasta Groove/Groovy Jerk/Move Like A Star * Denim Dude/Puppet Pulse/Aerobic Night/Back It Up * Keep Fit/Moon Boogie/Hippie Hop/Speeding Up * Rolling Clap/Hairbrush/Push The Corners/Open Your Heart * Eight Ball/Neon Madness/Run 'N' Throw/Goofy Spin * MC Skater/Ski Pull/Running Man/? (Sweat Around The World) * You/Hard Rock Santa/Afro Groove/Tempo Touch * Locomotion/Shaman/Sporty Clap/Supersonic Clap * Hammer Time/Shimmy Queen/Channel Changing/Katana * Housewife/Goalie Grind/Galactic Show Girl/Good Waves * Tribal Lasso/Bombay Hips/Spanish Groove/Super Snap * Grunge Guitar/Star Seeker/Around The World/Futuristic Arms * Sensual Girl/Kickback/Indian Whip/Glitter Shimmy * Flower Planter/Russian Violin/Jog 'N' Snap/Hypnotic Slaps * Funny Dog/Farmer Swim/Whacking Walk/Wild Circle * What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) Trivia *This is the first One Direction song in the series. The others are One Thing as a DLC in both Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014, Kiss You in Just Dance 2014,One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC of Just Dance 2014 and Best Song Ever in Just Dance 2015. * This is the only Dance Crew to have a Puppet Master Mode in Just Dance 4. However, in the Puppet Master Mode, the (solo) Extreme coach represents the Dance Crew. * This is the only Dance Crew from a past Just Dance game to feature on Just Dance Wii U. * The classic routine made an appearance on Shane Dawson's "Maybe This Christmas" music video, along with (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. * Some new sound effects are added in Just Dance Wii U. * This is the one of two songs in which its Extreme routine doesn't follow the extreme background of the game; the other is the Extreme routine for ''Wild Wild West''. * This song is one of the few where the dance quests do not call for a dance style, along with Good Feeling and Call Me Maybe (on the Wii only). * On Just Dance 2015, P2's avatar no longer has his black collar. * The extreme dancer does moves that are similar to the official moves of Gangnam Style. * In Just Dance 4, the preview audio uses the first half of the chorus; however, in Just Dance Wii U, it uses the second half. Gallery wmybjd4.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance 4 Th91I37XGK.jpg|Extreme whatmakesyoubeautiful.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful WhatMakesAlternate.png|Extreme what makes you beautiful jdwu.png|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance Wii U whatmakesyoubeautifulp2p4.jpg WhatMakesYouBeautifulShape1.png|What Makes You Beautiful in the menu Easy4.png Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 85.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 What Makes You Beautiful.png|On the menu of JDWU WMYB Pictos.png|Pictograms whatmakesyoubeautifulextremedancercoachselection.png WMYBinactive.png WMYBactive.png Videos File:One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful|Music Video File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful - 5* Stars|Classic Gameplay File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0|Extreme Gameplay File:Just Dance 4 - What Makes You Beautiful (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography|Mash-Up File:What makes you Beautiful puppet master mode - Just Dance 4|Puppet Master Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines